Pelangi di Penghujung Musim Dingin
by Mitoia D
Summary: Hanya kita berdua saja, kok..." Sebaris kalimat sihir, yang membuat hati seorang perempuan berbunga-bunga. Tak terkecuali perempuan berambut aquamarine yang hanya bengong mendengar kalimat itu. ValentineFic telat. Ueki/Mori. Oneshot. R&R please!


"Hanya kita berdua saja kok..." Sebaris kalimat sihir, yang membuat hati seorang perempuan berbunga-bunga. Tak terkecuali perempuan berambut aquamarine yang hanya bengong mendengar kalimat itu.

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Fukuchi**

**Genre: Romantic fluff**

**Pairing: Ueki/Mori**

**Rating: K+**

**Mitoia presents...**

**Pelangi Di Penghujung Musim Dingin**

A Law of Ueki Fanfiction © mitoia-tan

**Enjoy!**

-

-

-

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hawa dingin masih saja berbaur dengan udara, walaupun salju sudah mulai mencair. Orang-orang masih memakai baju berlengan panjang dan hangat. Uap dingin masih keluar jika menghembuskan napas ke udara, dan juga ketika berbicara sambil terengah-engah. Sepoi angin musim dingin masih membelai-belai rambut dengan lembut. Burung-burung hinggap di dahan dan ranting pohon Sakura yang kosong tanpa daun apalagi bunga. Dan tentu saja, sekolah masih masuk jam 8 pagi, satu hal yang membuat banyak pesertanya datang dengan mengucek mata ataupun menguap, bahkan dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

Seperti cowok berkepala hijau gelap ini. Sementara rambut liarnya berayun seirama dengan hembusan angin, matanya terpejam namun agak renggang. Memberikan sedikit jalan masuk bagi cahaya menuju retina matanya. Hal itu dilakukan supaya tidak menabrak seseorang ataupun sesuatu di depannya. Tapi sesekali matanya tertutup rapat, dan ia mulai menabrak tiang listrik. Efek suara "JDOENG!" membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tadinya tidak perhatian padanya jadi menatapnya dengan ucapan "anak aneh..." di dalam hati.

"Ueki!" seorang cewek berambut aquamarine dengan kacamata merah bertengger di atas kepalanya menampik bahu orang yang ia panggil Ueki-kun tadi dengan efek suara yang meyakinkan orang lain kalau tampikan itu cukup keras.

"Hoh? Mori..." Betul, kan. Tampikan itu berhasil membangkitkan cowok ngantuk tadi.

Berdiri menghalangi Ueki. Sejenak cewek bernama Mori Ai itu menatap wajah Ueki yang sumpah-bikin-orang-lain-bete.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Ueki! Hari ini pun kau harus bersemangat!" Mori mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan itu tepat di depan wajah Ueki. Matanya berbinar-binar. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan aura semangat sebesar itu.

"Hari ini?" Lagi-lagi Ueki masih dengan pose ngantuk-dan-bikin-bete-nya. Tapi seperti ada sedikit sentakan, mendadak wajahnya terangkat dengan cepat. "Ah, Mori! Pulang sekolah kau ada waktu?" tanyanya dengan cepat, takut Mori keburu menyalipnya dengan kata-kata super sadis.

"Ada..." Sontak Mori langsung bengong mendengar perkataan Ueki barusan. Ngajak main nih?, pikirnya.

Langkahnya tetap teratur dan bertempo sedang, tapi isi pikirannya kosong mendadak. Tidak kosong sepenuhnya sih, setidaknya masih ada satu hal di pikirannya: perkataan Ueki.

Hari itu terasa sangat misterius bagi Mori Ai. Seorang cowok yang super cuek dan cuek dan cuek itu mengajaknya hang-out? Berkali-kali ia mengira ini hanya mimpi. Tapi berkali-kali pula ia menyadari kalau ini semua kenyataan. Fakta. Realita. Konkret.

Maka saat sedang pelajaran pun, Mori masih memikirkan satu-satunya hal yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dan pikiran itu berkembang menjadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan, seperti apa yang akan dia lakukan, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, sampai apakah ia akan memperlihatkan atau menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal aneh, dan apa-apa yang lain.

Semua pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru sejarahnyapun tidak masuk ke otaknya sama sekali. Yang ia lakukan saat itupun hanyalah mencoret-coret buku catatan dengan gambar abstrak, dan acapkali melihat ke arah jam, berharap waktu istirahat cepat tiba.

Satu kali, mata gurunya menangkap sang murid yang sedang bengong itu. Pertanyaan pun langsung ditembakkan kepada gadis itu. "Mori! Tahun berapa Restorasi Meiji terjadi?" "1896?" "Buka bukumu, Mori... tidak baik bengong terus seperti itu..." Dan Mori hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil nyengir.

Sampai hal yang diharapkan Mori pun terwujud, bel istirahat berbunyi. Saat itu Mori sedang melongok ke samping jendela. Dan seiring dengan bunyi bel, kakinya menghantak tanah. Tangan kanannya memegang ujung meja, mendorong badannya untuk bangkit dan keluar dari tempat duduknya. Setelah ia keluar dari tempat duduk, ia menghampiri Ueki cepat-cepat.

"Ueki..."

"Hmm?" balas Ueki singkat. Ia menoleh ke arah belakangnya—ke arah Mori.

"Tentang hal tadi..." Mori menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau mau apa?"

Dan Ueki malahan nyengir, membuat wajah Mori memerah. "Pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku!"

Wajah Mori semakin merah.

"Hanya kita berdua saja kok..." Ueki tersenyum dan meninggalkan Mori.

Sebaris kalimat sihir, yang membuat hati seorang perempuan berbunga-bunga. Tak terkecuali perempuan berambut aquamarine yang hanya bengong mendengar kalimat itu.

Lagi-lagi, pikiran Mori melayang jauh ke perkataan Ueki. Dari satu kata, menjadi dua kata.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku!"

_Apa maksud perkataannya tadi?_ Mori memasrahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah capek.

"Ueki!!" Pekik Mori sambil berlari ke arah cowok yang ia panggil.

"Ayo, kita pergi..." Ueki menggandeng tangan Mori tanpa basa-basi, dan menariknya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, tapi Ueki sendiri juga.

"Jangan kasar terhadap perempuan dong!" seru Mori, mengeluh tersiksa karena diseret Ueki.

"Ikuti aku saja." Balas Ueki (sok) cool.

"Hei! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ueki hanya diam. Sedangkan Mori Ai? Ia terus-menerus meneriakkan keluhan-keluhan dan kata-kata penasaran pada Ueki, yang tidak ditanggapi secuilpun. Bahkan sepanjang jalan ia diseret, entah itu jalanan datar atau menurun. Ya, jalan yang mereka tuju memang banyak turunannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah danau. Danau yang kecil, kemungkinan besar itu buatan. Mendadak Ueki melepaskan tangan Mori, tapi sepertinya Mori tidak sadar karena dengan refleks ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memposisikannya di depan dadanya sambil berdecak kagum. "Pelangi..."

"Ya, itu pelangi buatan." Ueki menyahutinya pendek.

"Tapi..."

Sementara Ueki merebahkan badannya di hamparan rumput sekitar danau. Ia melipat kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan alas bantal bagi kepalanya. "Pelangi itu selalu muncul di pertengahan Februari." Angin menerpa rambutnya dengan syahdu, dan juga menyisiri setiap helai rerumputan di sekitarnya. Sebelah kakinya ditekuk. Ia terdiam, kagum pada hal yang dilihatnya. Tapi wajahnya begitu tenang, karena ini bukan pertama kali Ueki melihatnya.

"Pertengahan... Februari?"

"Seperti sebuah...hadiah?" Ueki melanjutkan penuturannya tentang pelangi di danau itu.

Pelangi, sudah barang tentu terlihat sangat indah. Melengkung seperti kurva, pelangi itu seperti seluncuran warna-warni yang datang dari langit. Ujung seluncurannya adalah danau itu. Terlukis di langit biru yang tenang, yang walaupun tidak terang tapi terlihat amat bersih. Air danaunya saat itu jam 3 sore, matahari yang sedang pelit cahaya bertengger di barat laut.

Kado yang sangat indah...

"Hadiah?" Mori terbengong polos.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Mori..."

"Eh?"

**~OWARI~**

**I'm not having much word to say, friends!**

**Just watch this and review!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Greet,**

**Mitoia.**


End file.
